A Little Off The Top
by dave-d
Summary: Sousuke and Kaname back in Tokyo, after her voluntary abduction by Leonard and Amalgam's attack on Mithril. Another chance at a haircut. Will it have an even greater emotional impact than that first one? [one shot]


The lights in the small apartment were out.

At the moment, the only golden glow of incandescent bulbs came from the bathroom.

In front of the mirror, a wooden chair sat. Inside that chair, a number of towels draped about his neck, Sousuke was patiently perched. His hair was moist, and somewhat shaggy.

_Snip_

"I knew I was right," Kaname said, running her fingers over Sousuke's scalp. She drank in the feeling of being able to actually see him and touch him. She also thought back to the first time that she had cut his hair.

_Snip_

"Kaname?" Sousuke was completely at ease with the scissors hovering near his ear. He would have pulled a gun on a hairdresser or other stranger holding something that sharp near his neck; but, he was totally relaxed around Kaname. For the most part. He still had so many questions to ask her.

"Remember when I told you that you were the only one I could trust?" Kaname smiled, feeling the texture of Sousuke's hair between her fingers. It was such a simple thing. Why did it seem so miraculous? "Back when I thought that Wraith was some pervert shadowing me?"

_Snip snip_

"Affirmative," Sousuke said. "But, I left you after that. I followed orders. I cleared out my apartment and left your notes sitting there." He tensed up some. He couldn't even look at her eyes in the reflection. "Not long after that, the assassin came. If it wasn't for… him… you would have died…" He clenched his hand on the chair arm. "Gauron had told me you were dead. It was…"

"I know." Kaname put her finger over Sousuke's lips. "_Shhhh-hhh-hh-h_… that's in the past…" She swallowed hard, remembering how she felt, rushing over to his apartment. She had been spooked big time, and needed to feel the kind of safety she only felt in his presence. Finding that empty room had hit her very hard. "A brave… resourceful… and caring girl brought you back again…"

"Thank you," Sousuke said, letting his breath out.

_Snip snip snip snip_

"Well, it's good that you appreciate me." Kaname leaned over and kissed the top of Sousuke's head, frowning when she felt hair in her mouth. "Your coming after me was a little bit more difficult, _wasn't_ it?"

"In a way," Sousuke said. "It was definitely more trouble than the battle in Hong Kong, or the incident with the cruise ship." He swallowed hard when Kaname reached around him, and he was gifted with a wonderful view of her cleavage up close. Beginning to sweat, he focused on the pendant that she had made from the Lapis Lazuli he had given her. "However, I am a soldier. I have been one for most of my life. You were a school girl coercing a trained Intelligence operative to take you to a dangerous hot spot."

"I really had no choice," Kaname said, thinking back to her reunion with Sousuke that first time. It had been nothing compared to her recent rescue. "You had a car you had to put back together, right?" Tears came to her eyes. She wasn't really certain why. "As Class Rep, I had to be sure you did your best in school, too." She wiped at one eye, after a number of tears fell on Sousuke's towels. "You couldn't have guarded me very well, if you were a year behind me, right?"

_Snip_

"Mithril would have found a way for me to pass," Sousuke said. He thought about that organization, and the staunch task they were faced with, in regards to rebuilding. The surprising turnaround against Amalgam was far from complete; but, there were large sums of money coming in from the United States and a number of its allies. The unexpected stroke of luck that exposed the various supporters of the enemy organization had started a series of dominoes falling.

"They probably _would,"_ Kaname said, making a sour face. She didn't like the idea of people getting something they didn't earn.

Perhaps the biggest miracle of all was the fact that the Jindai High School officials allowed the two of them to return to school. She was a lightning rod for trouble, and he was a disaster waiting to happen, but they granted a reprieve of sorts. If there was one more terrorist attack involving the other students, the two of them would be kicked out on their kiesters.

"But… Mithril is not a secret at the school anymore…" It almost seemed as if more people had been asking Sousuke about being an operative than had asked her about her kidnapping. That had left her miffed at first. She couldn't help but be happy, however, seeing that everyone welcomed him back, knowing the truth.

"True," Sousuke admitted. "And the money they can offer is minimal in compared to prior hush money." He clenched his teeth when he felt the cold metal of the scissors rest against one ear. Some reactions were hard to tame. "However, the school board members know that Japan was targeted for future pressure by Amalgam. That information was leaked for a purpose. And not just for our sake…" The government had been told along with regional school officials. It seemed likely that Japan would contribute money to Mithril's coffer as well.

_Snip snip snip_

"I know," Kaname said. Sousuke had told her everything he knew to tell. His holding nothing back from her had made her feel wonderful. "I wouldn't be surprised if we find it easier to get into a University." She felt a bit queasy saying that. Political help might indeed be necessary. While her role in things was never leaked to the press, there would be officials throughout the government and educational system that knew exactly who Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara were. It wouldn't be surprising if some colleges would want nothing to do with them, or with the risks that would follow them to whatever school they attended.

Sousuke remained silent. It was 'the' topic. He still wasn't certain what he should do with his life.

"_Sousuke?"_ Kaname knew full well why he was holding his tongue. The silence was beginning to make her feel very anxious. She moved the scissors away when her hands began to tremble.

"I don't know what to do, Kaname." Sousuke closed his eyes for a moment. A number of memories flooded his mind. He remembered sitting on a helicopter, with Mao questioning him about his future. He remembered Clouzot saying that he was the kind who could only follow someone else's orders. He remembered going on his own to find Kaname, thinking that Mithril had been destroyed, and his friends killed. "The only thing I'm certain of…"

"Is me?" Kaname teared up again. She put the scissors down and leaned against Sousuke's back. She closed her eyes too.

Sousuke nodded, his throat too thick for him to speak. He opened his eyes, when he felt the softness of Kaname pressing against him, and felt her breath on the back of his neck. His emotions were a paradox he had no hope of unraveling. He felt lost, not knowing what he should do with his life. But, he felt at home, with Kaname's arms wrapped around him.

"Big idiot," Kaname said, kissing the top of his head again when she stood up. "We have to work on your taste in women, _right?"_

"Affirmative," Sousuke said. "I have to try something other than Whispered girls." That was a difficult subject for him. He respected Tessa greatly and was glad that she survived. But, her feelings for him left him feeling uncomfortable. Not only that, but Nami's death also weighed heavily on him. He didn't want to have something like that happen to Kaname.

_Snip_

"Ouch… Kaname… that hurt…" Sousuke brought a hand to his ear. There was a small amount of blood.

"Oh…sorry…" Kaname bent over to get a look at the tiny wound. The bleeding was slowing already. She knew that Sousuke had only been joking. She liked that he was able to do that on occasion, now. But, she had spent time thinking about relationships, while she was Leonard's 'guest', and the other Whispered had tried very hard to win her heart. When Sousuke almost died while pulling her back from his clutches, she began wondering if she might one day prove the death of him. She also harbored illogical feelings of jealousy regarding Nami, even though the other girl had died. She could still hear the echoes of her psychic message in her head during quiet moments.

"You should know that I would not want any one other than you…" Sousuke knew that Kaname was very uncertain about certain things, regardless of how confident and capable she might be in other things. "As I told you before, there was no romantic connection between myself and Nami…"

"I know," Kaname said, a faraway look in her eyes. "I kind of got a sense of that from her message to me. Although, she might have wanted to…" She looked down at her feet for a moment. She would very much have liked to meet the other girl. But, that possibility was just one more thing that a difficult and trying life had taken from her. "You know that I never really had any feelings for Leonard…"

"Yes," Sousuke said. His voice grew quieter, as he thought about Leonard Testarossa. He was another reason to feel uncomfortable around Tessa.

"You couldn't help it," Kaname said, correctly predicting his thoughts. "I played a role in things too…" She almost dropped the scissors, feeling a strong surge of guilt. Things had gotten very convoluted at the end.

Leonard had truly loved her. One of the key men in Amalgam, he had flip-flopped yet again, after speaking long hours with her about his goals and plans. Unbeknownst to her, he had decided to turn against the organization, and set a number of things in motion. But, neither she nor Sousuke knew that until after his death.

Sousuke and Leonard had gotten into a fight when Sousuke showed up unexpectedly. Kaname had been instrumental in Sousuke winning, arriving just as Leonard was about to finish him off. Leonard could have surrendered. He could have mentioned his change of sides, even if Sousuke might not have believed him. But, Leoanard knew that Kaname still thought about Sousuke, and he wanted to win her heart for himself some day. That meant getting rid of his potential rival for her affections.

"It is still difficult to deal with," Sousuke said. It had been kill or be killed. That damn memory polymer suit of Leonard's had almost proved the difference. That, and the damned Arastols. "Even though he might have changed sides yet again in the future, he could have been an asset, if he joined Mithril once again." He sighed. Mithril had been fortunate to capture a number of Venom-class Arm Slaves with Lambda Driver capabilities, and was in the process of bringing them into service. It had been a big shock to him when he first stepped back aboard _Da Danaan _again, seeing the Codarl-derived machines sitting in the TDD-1's launch bay. "I doubt that the Captain will want to work shore-side on the _Changeling."_

_Snip_

"Changeling?" Kaname resumed her hair cutting.

"The offspring of a fairy, troll, elf, or other legendary creature, left secretly in exchange for a human child." Sousuke said, explaining the nickname for one of Mithril's great prizes. "As you predicted, the senior planners are looking at Leonard's A.S. as a replacement for Arbalest." He clenched his hands, thinking of the irony. Known as _Belial_ at the time, the advanced A.S. was the one that Leonard had used to destroy the ARX-7 and Al. "It has been officially renamed ARX-8 _Trebuchet."_

"Just because you used it to help us escape…" Kaname's one hand fluttered, causing Sousuke to flinch ever so slightly. "…That _doesn't_ mean you're the only one who can use it, _right?"_ She turned the chair so she could look straight into his eyes. "You said that Leonard had made changes so that someone other than he could use it…"

"I do not think there is any exclusive connection this time," Sousuke replied. "It was not operating at full potential. When it is operated in full mode, the A.I. may well bond to the pilot."

_Snip snip snip snip snip_

"Then you make sure that Kurz or Melissa operates it that way!" Kaname bit her lip, realizing how loudly she had spoken. "You did your time…"

"It is not _my_ decision," Sousuke said, somewhat sullenly. "I have only one choice to make. That one is difficult enough." He looked up at Kaname. "You were given a choice as well." His choice was whether or not to remain with Mithril for any length of time. If he did so, he would be subject to their orders, for as long as he remained part of the SRT.

"I know," Kaname said, sounding a bit testy. She fought the urge to push his face into the water-filled sink the way she had when he fell asleep during her first attempt at being a barber. "Sorry. It's not something I wanted to think about tonight." Her life had already been more eventful than she wanted, thanks to her being Whispered. Now, she was Whispered _and_ well known in some circles. That certainly wasn't a rainbow arching over her life! "I don't think I want to work for those guys." By that she meant Mithril. "I don't want to wear a white coat for the rest of my life."

"You would be safer that way," Sousuke said. Mithril no longer had the resources to protect Kaname. That included the Intelligence Division. "You might _like_ working in research."

"What?" Kaname frowned, feeling a bit ornery. "They wouldn't offer me command of a submarine?" She didn't really want that or expect that.

"Perhaps if you dyed your hair," Sousuke said. He kept a close eye on the scissors in the mirror. That was a dangerous joke at the moment. "If you were instrumental in designing an undersea craft, no doubt you would be given such an opportunity." He raised one eyebrow. "Your collection of Black Technology secrets would likely be different than… the Captain's…" He almost felt craven, not saying 'Tessa' as he initially intended. "I should ask you to produce a better Bonta-Kun…" He was joking, but certainly would not mind just such an outcome. Especially if he ever decided to resign from Mithril.

_Snip snip snip_

"**Ooooo-ooo-oo-ops**…" Kaname said, widening her eyes. Then she grinned. "Just kidding." She gave Sousuke a light rap on the head. "No Bonta-kun. No submarines. No otaku stuff whatsoever!" She then squeezed his shoulder. "I only need _one_ person to protect me." She rested her chin on the top of his head for a moment, thinking about what he had said when they went fishing together, immediately after she had helped save_ Da Danaan._

"That may not be realistic," Sousuke said, a hard look coming to his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Sousuke." Kaname said. "You did your best to keep Leonard from getting me. You were the one who brought me back. No one else even bothered looking for me. Mithril certainly didn't!" She knew it was foolish to resent Tessa and the others for that. They were lucky enough to escape with their lives, when Amalgam blitzed Merida Island and Sydney.

"That was a rescue mission, Kaname… not civilian life." Sousuke closed his eyes again. He was worried about stepping away from Mithril, ending up on his own, with no legal access to weapons and no one to get him out of the trouble he might find himself in. He decided that he could walk away from that organization at any time. That was _not_ the same thing as actually doing it. They, on the other hand, were quite aware that he would leave for good, should they order him away from Kaname again. At the moment, they needed as many loyal and talented soldiers as they could find. It was an impasse of sorts.

"So?" Kaname did not like it when Sousuke doubted himself, even when he was being responsible by doing so. He was the central pillar in her life. If she couldn't depend entirely on him, what hope could she have?

_Snip snip snip snip snip snip_

"When I received my orders to leave Tokyo without contacting you again, I was very angry." Sousuke remembered shattering a laptop computer at his desk. "I called out to Wraith, saying I wanted to meet him… or her…" He thought back to the conversation. "I started shouting out my identity… who I worked for… what I did… until Wraith called me on my cell phone."

"What did she say?" Kaname stopped clipping again.

"Wraith told me that she could do a better job of watching you. But, she would not act unless it looked as if someone were grabbing you for the purpose of extracting Black Technology." He yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. He dare not fall asleep in the chair again. But, her hands on his head felt soothing. It brought back vague memories of his distant childhood, before his mother died. "If you were in danger from gangsters or someone else, she would keep her distance.'

"That's why I'm better off with _you,_ you big stupid head." Kaname ran her hand through Sousuke's hair, trying to get an idea of what part to attack next with her scissors.

_Snip_

"That is not a given," Sousuke said, feeling a brief sense of professional shame. "Wraith implied that I was a joke. I was a good soldier, trying to do something I was not qualified for." He looked up at Kaname. "In some ways, I was merely a distraction… someone to draw the enemy's attention, while Wraith did her duty unseen."

"Well, you certainly _were _visible!" Kaname almost felt nostalgic. The two of them had been back at school for under two weeks, and there hadn't been a single explosion during that time. "And you _did_ get me into trouble just as many times as you got me out of it." She smiled. Subtracting Amalgam from the picture, and there had been a lot of fun mixed in with all of the chaos. "But you saved me from Gauron, even before you really cared about me." She wrapped her arms around him again. "And you saved me from Leonard and those other creeps when you knew how much I meant to you." She bumped her head against his accidentally. "They would have captured me on the _Pacific Chrysalis_, too."

"I brought you back because I promised the class," Sousuke said, remembering his confession to his fellow students. Kyouko had been badly hurt, and was in the hospital. Ono-D had been very vocal and accusatory. "A Specialist must do his best to keep his word." He thought back to the day the two of them had walked in on Miss Kagurazaka's class unannounced. The warm welcome had touched him in a way he never would have expected. While he had been motivated mainly by his feelings for Kaname, he truly had wanted to keep his word.

"Really?" Kaname sounded skeptical. She knew why Sousuke had come after her. But, just the same, her sense of doubt welled up again. She felt very insecure. Feeling somewhat childish, she had to hear Sousuke speak the truth. What's more, she needed to hear him tell her how he felt about her.

_Snip snip snip_

Sousuke remained quiet. He knew how he felt about Kaname. He had even done his best to tell her so, not long before Leonard and Amalgam made their moves. More so, he had been given many opportunities to go over things in his head during the time he spent looking for her. Just the same, he was not proficient at speaking about his emotions.

"_Sousuke?"_ Kaname stopped mid-snip. She knew that Sousuke had risked everything for her. He hadn't done that out of any sense of duty or obligation. Regardless, she needed to be shown and told things. She might be the school's most confident girl in everything else; but, where her heart was concerned, she was very vulnerable. She had found that out again, bursting into tears, when she saw Kyouko and her other friends again for the first time.

"You are aware of how I feel about you," Sousuke said. His hesitancy was not based merely on uneasiness and inexperience. He simply didn't understand why statements needed to be repeated. It wasn't as if anything had changed.

_Snip_

"Ahhh-hh-h…" Sousuke sat upright. Kaname had poked him with a scissors tip.

"Don't be such a baby, Sousuke." Those words came out stern and demanding. But, Kaname had to clear her throat immediately thereafter. "You usually don't make much noise after getting shot or something." Kaname stared at the reflection of his face. "It won't hurt you to tell me _again,_ Sousuke."

"Why should it be necessary?" Sousuke asked. He was glad that the man in the salon had never stuck him that way, even accidentally. Who knows what might have happened. "Do you lack confidence in me?" He stared at the mirror, unblinking. "You doubt my word?" Kaname had thrown her arms around him and cried when she was safe. She had also told him that she loved him. He admitted to feeling the same way, even though he never spoke the precise word.

"**Of course not!"** Once again, Kaname's anger and indignation overrode her fear and insecurity. "Oooo-ooo-oo-o… why do you have to make everything so difficult…" Once again she fought the urge to dunk him.

_Snip snip snip snip_

"I do not know, Kaname." Sousuke replied.

"**Baka!"** Kaname sighed. "That was a rhetorical question. Any way, a woman needs to hear that kind of thing with some frequency." She paused, debating whether or not to speak in terms that he could relate to. It galled her to do so, and could only serve as encouragement to his continued use of otaku-speak. But, she somehow felt desperate. "Do you always assume an A.S. is alright, or do you check things over before going into battle."

"I check things routinely," Sousuke answered promptly. "It makes no sense to assume anything in that kind of situation."

"I see," Kaname said. "And do you assume that your personal weapons are always in good shape?"

"Negative," Sousuke replied. "That would be foolish. When there is time or need, I clean them and give them a thorough inspection."

"Relationships are just as important as any of _that _stuff, mister." Kaname plunked Sousuke on top of the head with the scissors. "It's important for me to hear that you care on a routine basis." She smiled. That ought to do it!

"_Mmmm-mmm-mm-m_… I understand…" Sousuke set his jaw. "I should make it a part of daily operations." He nodded. "Just like my other duties."

"**No!"** Kaname threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's not some kind of thing you put on a checklist or something. _Geee-ee-ez,_ Sousuke." She became distracted, waving the pointed ends of the scissors around in haphazard fashion, causing Sousuke to begin sweating again. "It's something that will make me happy. You should care enough about me to want me to be happy."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Sousuke cocked his head. "Why utilize a military analogy?"

"**S-o-u-s-u-k-e-!"** Kaname came within inches of ramming the scissor tips into her upper thigh.

"You are the most important person in my life, Kaname." Sousuke stated. "I believe that my actions proved that." He paused, lowering his eyes. "As best as I understand love… I would say that I love you…"

"That's better," Kaname said, feeling a sense of warmth spread through her. "That wasn't so hard, _was_ it?" She ruffled his hair, and then grabbed one lengthy lock between her fingers. "Next time sound more certain. _Hmmmpppfff."_ She shook her head. Sousuke was certainly high maintenance. But, she wouldn't trade him for the world.

_Snip_

They spoke for a while longer, until Kaname went uncharacteristically silent. She kept looking at Sousuke's face in the mirror, and then returning to her work. As it turned out, she cut things shorter than she had intended.

"Well… there… I guess that does it..." Kaname cleared her throat, unable to look Sousuke in the eyes. She had come to a very momentous decision, while Sousuke sat there oblivious to everything going through her head. "Unless… you know… you want me to dye it, or something…"

"The color is fine as it is," Sousuke claimed. "Is something wrong?"

"**Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah**… of _course_ not…" Kaname's trademark laugh echoed about the small room. "What makes you think anything's wrong… big idiot…" She couldn't keep her fingers from twitching. Naturally Sousuke caught that.

"Thank you," Sousuke said, running his hand through his newly cropped hair. "You are the only one I trust to do this other than myself."

"You better_ not_ do this with anyone else!"" Kaname blushed far darker than she needed to, if she was only talking about a haircut. "Sousuke… there's something I should show you…" She tried to stay calm.

"What is that, Kaname?" Sousuke stood up after Kaname removed the towels and deposed the clipping sin the trash can. "Is it an issue to do with the homework?" They had done their studying before the hair cut. "Or, is there a security problem I should be aware of?"

"Just come with me." Kaname grabbed him bay the wrist, pulling him through the darkened apartment until she reached her bedroom. She turned on the light. "That," she said, pointing at her alarm clock, the one that looked like a chicken.

"The clock?" Sousuke raised one eyebrow. "Do you think it might be bugged? Is it ticking louder than normally?" He took a step closer. "Does it look as if it has been tampered with?"

"No…" Kaname put her hands behind her back. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and back again. She was having second thoughts. This was a scary step for her.

Souske took out his combat knife. That spurred Kaname to action.

"There's nothing wrong with the clock, Sousuke. Put… that… away!" She swallowed hard. "_Sheeee-eee-ee-esh_… it… you see…" She looked over on her dresser, catching sight of her mother's picture. She made a point not to look any further to one side. She did not want to see her father's photograph at that moment.

Sousuke stood at ease, legs apart and hands behind him. He was patient. Kaname would get to her point without further prompting.

"I just wanted you to see it. And…" Kaname pushed down on one button, causing the clock to make a squawking noise, and then call out its usual morning message. "I wanted you to hear it too…" She took a deep breath. "So you wouldn't be surprised." She clenched her fists. "I don't want you to shoot it or something!"

"Kaname… why…" Sousuke was totally at a loss. He couldn't fathom any kind of connection between her words, appearance, and that alarm clock.

"Come back this way…" Kaname dragged Sousuke back to the bathroom. "I'll tell you… after…" She squared her shoulders. "After you take your shower."

"_Kaname?"_ Sousuke stiffened. He did not detect any offending body odor. His own apartment was not that far away, if he needed to take another bath.

"I'd like you to stay the night with me," Kaname said, feeling a little bolder. "I wanted you to see the clock, so you don't freak out when it wakes you tomorrow." She rubbed her fingers together. "I think you should clean up now."

"Do you have need for my presence here tonight?" Sousuke looked very intent. If there was some kind of danger, he should have heard it before the haircut, not after. "Have there been any suspicious phone calls. Did you get another strange feeling, passing a stranger on the street?"

"Sous-_kaaa-aa-ay_… " Kaname shook her head. "You really _are_ clueless, aren't you?" She smiled. Somehow she felt better, being the one in control at the moment. "I guess you can say I need you here tonight." She felt her face growing warmer. "But there's no danger." She bit her lip. She watched his face like a hawk, wanting to see the look in his eyes when he finally figured things out. She frowned after a few seconds. There was such a thing as being too obtuse!

"Uhhh…" Sousuke had run through a number of possibilities. The one he thought about last had him feeling very anxious. For him to hear the clock the way he just had, he would need to sleep in the same bed as Kaname. It was barely audible in the living room area, and he had heard it before when sleeping on the couch. She had not introduced him to it in the past. "Are you saying…"

"Yes," Kaname said. She stuck out her lower lip. "Don't you want to?" She would break into countless tiny pieces if he said 'No'. The sound of her heartbeat grew louder until she couldn't hear anything else.

"It is… I would…" Sousuke rarely thought about his own wants and desires. He found it easier to take care of Kaname if he put her first in everything. It was also a great deal less confusing if he ignored certain urges or thoughts. "Yes…" That word came out on its own. There was no doubting that it was his true desire.

"_Really?"_ Kaname crossed her hands over her chest. She could do this. They could do this.

"Affirmative." Sousuke suddenly looked concerned. "I am not trained in this…" He looked down at his feet.

"It is not a problem," Kaname said, imitating his voice as best she could. His shyness had her smiling. They had never really discussed the subject, and it was hard to be sure what he might have done, seeing that he had been around soldiers for the past ten years. She knew that Kurz and some of the others spoke about certain kinds of conquests from their shore leaves.

"Also… as a soldier… I am embarrassed to find myself poorly equipped." He blinked rapidly, seeing the look on Kaname's face. "I do not mean physically." Sweat ran down into one of his eyes. He did not have one of his emergency Latex canteens with him.

"I know what you mean," Kaname said, blushing again. She had planned ahead, putting the necessary items in her night stand in case such a night like this came about. She suddenly felt an impish impulse. She walked over to the bathroom counter. "You remember that I spent a short time working in the veterinary clinic, after my part time job at the Shinto shrine?"

"Yes." Sousuke watched as she picked up the scissors again.

"Well…" Kaname smiled.

_Snip snip snip snip_

"A few well placed snips, and we won't have any worries." Kaname spun the scissors around one finger, like a show-off gunfighter in a Western movie.

"You are joking…" Sousuke was certain that she was.

"Mmm-mm-m _hmm-mm-m_…" Kaname walked over and gave Sousuke a quick kiss. "Of course I am, big scaredy cat." She took a step back.

_Snip_

That time she had held the scissors below belt level. "But I am most definitely _not_ joking when I say that you will lose a whole lot more, if you tell anyone at school!"

_Snip _

"You better not tell Kurz or Melissa either!" Kaname's eyes flashed.

"I will do as you order." Sousuke stood up straighter by reflex.

Kaname pressed up against him and put the scissors down. She pulled his arms around him and stood like that for a few minutes. All seemed well in the world. "Sousuke…"

"Yes, Kaname?" Sousuke rested his chin on the top of Kaname's head, his thoughts hopelessly jumbled.

"It's OK to tell Tessa…" She began humming happily to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

END


End file.
